O Caso Sakura
by Midori Miura
Summary: Sakura é assassinada e Syaoran jura à sua amada flor de cerejeira que irá desvendar sua morte. Porém, muitos imprevistos acontecem, surgem inúmeros obstáculos e um novo amor. Conseguirá nosso querido detetive cumprir sua promessa? Confira! Revisado novame


Oi! Esta fic foi baseada num texto de uma prova de redação e foi muito modificado (bom, de uma para onze páginas...). Não tem nada a ver com a série original e provavelmente está meio sem noção... Não tem problema... Não sabia como acabar a estória mesmo... Bom, dedico esta fic a todas as minhas amigas, principalmente à Letícia, que me ajudou muito! Aproveitem a leitura e deixem reviews!

O CASO SAKURA

Abriu os olhos e não podia acreditar no que via. Estava lá, naquele parque, na frente da mesma árvore. Dez anos se passaram, e o lugar continuava o mesmo. As mesmas árvores, os mesmos bancos. Somente aquela árvore havia mudado. Estava agora velha, e com certeza morta, assim como seu único e verdadeiro amor. Syaoran era agora um homem muito bonito, em seus trinta anos, ótimo detetive, porém, nunca houvesse desvendado a morte de sua querida e delicada flor de cerejeira, embora, lembrasse exatamente do que aconteceu naquele dia.

FLASHBACK

"Ia pedir Sakura em casamento. Haviam marcado de encontrar-se no parque (o mesmo em que estava agora). Estavam andando e quando chegaram à frente da cerejeira sentaram-se no banco. Não havia percebido que em suas costas havia um pequeno ponto vermelho, feito de luz. A mira de uma arma. Levantaram-se. A arma estava pronta para disparar, justamente no momento em que se ajoelhou na frente dela. Não teve tempo de fazer nada. A arma disparou. Acertou em cheio em seu coração. Estava morta agora e ele nada podia fazer para mudar o acontecido. A bala havia atravessado o corpo da delicada flor de cerejeira, atingindo, cheia de sangue, a árvore, a mesma que também está morta agora devido à grande quantidade de sangue que a banhou. O mesmo sangue que corria nas veias de sua flor, corria agora, frio, pelo chão do parque."

FIM DO FLASHBACK

12 de agosto de 1999

22h 35 min 49 s. (obs.: Syaoran tem mania de coisas exatas e certas, como verão com o passar da história e ele está digitando no seu laptop).

Estou, agora, deitado em minha solitária cama no hotel, tentando solucionar o caso nunca solucionado de minha doce Sakura. Tenho todas as provas coletadas, embora a bala nunca tenha sido encontrada.

23h 12 min 55 s

Estou, ainda, tentando solucionar o caso. Céus! Como um caso pode durar tanto tempo! Acho que não sou um bom detetive. Se não fosse por mim, ela nunca teria morrido. Foi tudo minha culpa. Maldito o dia em que aceitei esse emprego!

00h 45 min 37 s

Para um caso que já demorou dez anos, acho que não vai custar nada só mais algumas horas...

"Onde estou? É o Parque Pingüim! Lá está Sakura! O atirador está em cima da árvore! Sakura! Minha voz não sai! Droga, Sakura saia daí!"

"Bang"

Sakuraaaa! Nãããããoooo!

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum...

- Droga. Por que sempre que estou pensando no caso sonho com isso?

- Por que?

13 de agosto de 1999

7h 30 min 40 s

É, acho que nem mudar de cidade vai me ajudar a esquecê-la (Syaoran está em Tomoeda apenas para solucionar o crime). Eu prometo que irei solucionar seu assassinato... Sakura...

12h 30 min 47 s.

Até agora nada. Voltei várias vezes ao parque pingüim, até procurei a árvore onde vi o atirador, mas ela não existe... Acho que nunca existiu mesmo, pois não havia nem o toco...

13h 40 min 39 s.

Acabei de almoçar numa lanchonete aqui perto. Daqui a pouco voltarei ao parque, pois tenho um palpite...

15h 47 min 56 s.

Voltei ao local onde a árvore deveria estar, não a encontrei, mas achei manchas de óleo e alguns parafusos enferrujados na grama... Curioso...Muito curioso...

17h 05 min 11 s.

Estou esperando o ônibus. Coletei as provas e estou indo para a delegacia para conseguir um mandato para cavar no local.

20h 00 min 32 s.

Consegui! Amanhã, pela manhã irei ao parque com uma equipe de escavadores da polícia.

" O que será que vou encontrar? O que significam o óleo e os parafusos?"

14 de agosto de 1999

06h 34 min 42 s.

Estou com a equipe de escavadores. Interditamos o parque par podermos investigar em paz. O capitão Terada está me ameaçando se eu não para de digitar. Isso sim é um abuso de autoridade

07h 35 min 47 s.

Uma hora, um minuto e três segundos depois, mesmo sob ameaças à mão armada com uma pá, encontramos uma espécie de porta, um alçapão.

- Li! Se você não parar de digitar nessa porcaria, eu juro que te prendo!

- Por quê? (Tenente Yamazaki)

- Por... Por... Por me torrar a paciência! E se você não quer ser preso, acho bom ficar quieto!

- Tá, mas acho que devia diminuir a cafeína.

- TENENTE!

- Tá bom, tá bom...

07h 36 min 48 s.

É, a coisa tá brava...

- LI!

Depois acabo de digitar...

_07h 40 min 57 s._

_Estou proibido de digitar, mas ainda tenho meu fiel bloquinho de bolso... Os agentes especiais acabaram de chegar e estão tentando abrir a porta..._

_13h 53 min 46 s._

_Os agentes acabaram de abrir a porta. Entrarão lá assim que arranjarem uma fonte de luz e equipamentos especiais. É muito escuro por lá._

_13h 55 min 36 s._

_Acabaram de entrar lá. É um cano muito fundo._

_15h 56 min 35 s._

_O Capitão esta irritadíssimo. Era um cano que dava na rede de esgoto local. Acho que estou encrencado..._

_16h 47 min 54 s._

_Estou voltando para o hotel. Encontraram manchas muito antigas de sangue nas paredes. Havia também sinais que indicavam que algo muito grande foi arrastado por lá, e o cano tem 10 metros de altura! Algo muito grande mesmo... Encontraram pás (enferrujadas), picaretas, e não sei por que, ainda, mas havia um relógio de pulso também. Um relógio muito familiar..._

_19h 56 min 45 s._

_Estou no hotel. Não sei por que não estou digitando. Acho que é porque meu laptop está quase lacrado com cadeados. Vou abri-lo no quarto._

15 de agosto de 1999

08h 45 min 32 s.

Ah, como é bom poder digitar de novo! Ontem à noite quando estava jantando, conheci uma pessoa muito especial. Será que estou amando! Oh, céus! Gomen ne Sakura!

09h 47 min 35s.

Ela ligou pro meu quarto. Convidou-me para almoçar. Seu nome é Tomoyo Daidouji. Não sei como fui tão burro! Por que não recusei! Droga... Por que tenho que me torturar tanto?

11h 35min 21 s.

Por que não consigo ligar para recusar o convite?

12h 12min 03 s.

Tarde demais. Já me arrumei para o almoço.

14h 00min 00s.

Como sou burro! Pedi-a em namoro! Ela é uma cantora famosa e eu um simples detetive que já perdeu uma pessoa muito querida por causa de seu emprego!

20h 18 min 30 s.

Vamos jantar fora hoje. Não é a primeira vez que saio com alguém, mas já faz tanto tempo...

21h 54 min 00 s.

Estou saindo e acho que vou ficar um tempo sem escrever...

19 de dezembro de 1999

22h 46 min 17 s.

EU CONSEGUI! Pedi-a em Casamento! Estamos NOIVOS! Gomen Sakura! Eu juro que irei solucionar seu assassinato e aí, você poderá descansar em paz.

20 de dezembro de 1999

10h 46 min 30 s.

Eu havia me esquecido. Aquele terrível acidente aconteceu há exatamente 11 anos atrás... Estou levando flores, sakuras, para minha eterna flor...

Syaoran está esperando para atravessar a rua e vê Sakura, em pé, do outro lado da pista. Syaoran derruba as flores, um silêncio mortal, a não ser pelo ruído dos carros, toma conta do lugar. Syaoran fica chocado, mas Sakura permaneceu ali, com um olhar triste, apenas a observá-lo. Passaram um tempo se olhando até um ônibus passar levando também a imagem de Sakura. Syaoran fica um tempo assustado tentando voltar a si e logo depois saiu correndo. Voltou para o seu quarto muito assustado com o acontecido. Adormeceu. Estava tão perturbado que sonhou, ou melhor, teve um pesadelo com sua querida flor. Ela estava triste e ao mesmo tempo assustada. Ele não sabia com o quê, mas nem teve tempo de descobrir, pois o telefone começa a tocar.

TRIM...TRIM...TRIM...TRIM...

- Alô?

- ...

-Alô? Quem fala?

-...

-Alô?

- HÁ,HÁ,HÁ!

-Alô?

-TU...TU...TU...

Syaoran fica assustado, desliga o telefone e quando se vira para a janela, vê em seu reflexo um ponto de luz vermelha mirando seu coração. Abaixa-se e por pouco não é atingido. O vaso de flores atrás dele não teve a mesma sorte. Saiu correndo para a delegacia. Foi direto para a sala do Capitão Terada.

- Que foi Li?

- Tentaram me matar há pouco no hotel...

- O quê!

- Isso mesmo, acho que foi a mesma pessoa que matou Sakura, pois tenho quase certeza de que a arma era a mesma...

- Como?

- O ponto vermelho...

- Você tem certeza?

- Quase... Acho que há onze anos atrás, o alvo não era Sakura... Era eu...

- Vou mandar investigadores para o hotel...

- De onde você acha que atiraram?

- Do prédio abandonado da frente... Quarto andar... Terceira ou quarta janela da esquerda para a direita...

Dizendo essas informações, Syaoran desmaia.

- E agora, chefinha? Ele não morreu! Ela falhou! (Yamazaki fala em um comunicador enquanto estão tentando reanimar Syaoran).

- Não se preocupe, Yamazaki, não se preocupe...

- Com quem você está falando Yamazaki, hein?

- Com ninguém, senhor, estava apenas procurando uma toalha.

- Pra quê?

- Pra jogar água e acordar o investigador.

- Deixa pra lá! Ele já acordou.

Syaoran percebe a conversa estranha do tenente Yamazaki e começa a desconfiar dele.

- Acho que vou junto com os outros investigadores...

- Tudo bem, mas alguns policiais vão junto, só por segurança.

- Não, não precisa... Eu sei me defender...

- Eu vou junto! (Ten. Yamazaki).

- Tudo bem...

Syaoran já havia previsto que o tenente iria querer ir junto, por isso começou a desconfiar mais ainda e resolveu dobrar a atenção. Ao chegar no prédio abandonado, não encontraram nenhuma pegada apesar da grande quantidade de poeira. No hotel, também não encontraram nada e o vaso que deveria estar quebrado havia aparecido inteiro e em seu lugar.

- Bom, já q não há nada, nós vamos voltar p/ a delegacia.

-... Hã? Claro, claro, tenente...

Syaoran ficou muito surpreso ao não encontrar nada no hotel e nem no prédio. Não sabia como o vaso poderia estar inteiro, pois havia pedido ao gerente do hotel que ninguém entrasse no quarto.

- Droga, o capitão vai achar q estou ficando louco! Mas o vaso...

Syaoran resolveu procurar por um pedaço do vaso, e acabou encontrando um caquinho dele embaixo do tapete. Guardou-o em um saquinho e decidiu levá-lo na delegacia amanhã, pois queria esperar que a irritação do capitão passasse. Guardou o saquinho com as outras provas (o relógio, amostras do sangue da parede), e quando foi colocar a caixa de provas no armário derrubou um álbum de fotos que estava em sua mala. Eram fotos da época em que Sakura ainda estava viva. Havia uma foto de Sakura, Syaoran, Terada e Yamazaki. Enquanto olhava a foto, percebeu que o tenente usava um relógio muito familiar. Era isso! O relógio era o mesmo que foi encontrado no túnel! Precisava avisar o capitão! Quando ia pegar o telefone, este levou um tiro. Olhou pela janela e viu alguém correndo no prédio abandonado. Saiu correndo para lá e quando chegou no prédio, foi surpreendido. Levou uma pancada na cabeça e desmaiou.

- Ai... Onde estou?

- Que bom que acordou, meu amor!

- Tomoyo!

- O que foi, meu bem?

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Neste momento, Syaoran olha ao seu redor e vê Sakura amarrada em uma cadeira.

- SAKURA!

- Sim, meu amor. É ela mesma...

- O quê ela está fazendo aqui? Ela não havia...

- Morrido? Oh, não, não, não... Aquela bala que a atingiu possuía um veneno imperceptível que faz com que a pessoa pareça morta por algum tempo...

- Mas como, se a bala não foi encontrada?

- Também não poderia ser, pois ela foi feita com o sangue de Sakura.

- Como! Sakura concordou com isso?

- Errado de novo, meu querido detetive... O sangue foi, vamos dizer, "emprestado" no banco de sangue... Como Sakura costumava doar sangue, nós a seguimos e quando não estavam vendo, pegamos a bolsa de sangue e o colocamos em fôrmas de balas, depois o congelamos.

- Mas ela foi enterrada!

- Bom... Acho que agora o caixão está meio que... Vazio.

- E as pistas?

- Bom, a árvore foi arrastada de noite pelo túnel, as balas que sobraram foram gastas e as pás e picaretas usadas foram largadas lá porque achávamos q nunca iriam encontrar aquele lugar...

- E o relógio do tenente?

- O tenente? Ainda não percebeu? Ele me ajudou com tudo! Entrou no banco de sangue como segurança, enganou as câmeras e me trouxe o sangue, atirou em Sakura, ajudou com as ferramentas e roubou o corpo dela do cemitério! Há, há, há, há...

- Syaoran!

- Ora, ora! Acordou, hein, Sakura?

- SAKURA! Você está bem? Por que fizeram isso?

- Por que? Ora, por VINGANÇA! Sakura já foi minha melhor amiga, mas ela sabia que eu gostava de você e o ROUBOU de mim!

- Isso é... ISSO É UMA MENTIRA! - gritou sakura

- Ah, é? Você SEMPRE roubou de mim as pessoas que eu amava!

- MENTIRA!

- depois que minha mãe te conheceu ela só falava de você, você só dava em cima dos garotos que EU gostava...

- É MENTIRA! VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI EGOÍSTA, POR ISSO NINGUÉM GOSTAVA DE VOCÊ!

Syaoran aproveitou que Tomoyo estava distraída e golpeou o tenente (que os estava vigiando e estava distraído com a briga) fazendo-o desmaiar. Tomoyo percebeu e apontou uma arma para Sakura ameaçando o detetive.

- JÁ ESTOU CANSADA DE MENTIRAS, SAKURA! EU TE ODEIO!

Quando Tomoyo atirou, Syaoran se jogou na frente empurrando a cadeira. A bala cortou as cordas e o detetive ajudou Sakura a se levantar.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊS DOIS!

Tomoyo começou a atirar, mas as balas haviam acabado. Ela ficou desesperada, sacou uma faca e foi para cima de Sakura, mas o detetive a segurou. Ela se agitava tentando se soltar, mas acabou caindo em cima da faca. Estava ferida. O corte não parava de escorrer. Sakura gritou assustada e foi ao encontro de Tomoyo. Esta se desculpou e disse que apenas estava cansada de ser deixada de lado por causa de Sakura. Sakura lhe disse que estava enganada, pois nunca havia deixado-a ficar de lado.

- Estou ficando fraca... Está tudo ficando escuro... Sakura... Adeus...

Dizendo isso, Tomoyo fecha os olhos e desfalece no colo de Sakura, a qual chora muito e abraça a amiga.

- Me desculpe, Tomoyo-chan! Me desculpe!

--- Esclarecimentos rápidos ---

Durante esses dez anos em que se pensava que Sakura estava morta, Tomoyo a mantia como prisioneira para descobrir o que a faria sofrer mais (o amor dela por Syaoran) para que pudesse se vingar de toda a atenção que Sakura havia roubado (Tomoyo havia colocado na cabeça que Sakura era melhor que ela, problemas de autoconfiança, uma deficiência da cabeça dela). Syaoran não havia reconhecido Tomoyo pois nunca a havia visto. Apesar de Tomoyo ter sido a melhor amiga de Sakura, nunca teve coragem de se apresentar a Syaoran e nunca falou de seus sentimentos para ninguém com medo de ser ridicularizada (o problema de autoconfiança novamente) e Syaoran sempre esteve tão ocupado com o treinamento para entrar na polícia que também nunca havia notado Tomoyo.

--- Fim dos esclarecimentos ---

Dez anos se passaram novamente. O tenente Yamazaki fora julgado e preso e Tomoyo, sepultada. Syaoran desvendou o mistério e Sakura estava viva. Sakura e Syaoran vão juntos ao cemitério levar flores a Tomoyo. Sakura deposita um belo buquê de peônias brancas sobre o túmulo e reza pela amiga.

_Assim aos poucos vai sendo levada_

_A tua Amiga, a tua Amada!_

_E assim de longe ouvirás a cantiga_

_Da tua Amada da tua Amiga._

_Abrem-se os olhos – e é de sombra a estrada_

_Pra chegar-se à Amiga Amada!_

_Fecham-se os olhos – eis a estrada antiga,_

_a que levaria a Amada, Amiga._

_(Se me encontrares novamente, nada_

_Te faça esquecer a Amiga Amada!_

_Se te encontrar, pode ser que eu consiga;_

_Ser para sempre a Amada Amiga!)_

_II_

_E assim aos poucos vai sendo levada_

_a tua Amiga a tua Amada!_

_E talvez apenas uma estrelinha siga_

_a tua Amada, a tua Amiga_

_Para muito longe vai sendo levada,_

_Desfigurada e transfigurada_

_Sem que ela mesma já não consiga_

_Dizer que era tua profunda Amiga,_

_Sem que possa ouvir o que tua alma brada:_

_Que era a tua Amiga e que era a tua Amada._

_Ah! Do que se disse nada mais se diga!_

_Vai-se a tua Amada – vai-se a tua amiga!_

_Ah! Do que se era tanto, não resta mais nada..._

_Mas houve essa Amiga! Mas houve essa Amada!_

(Cecília Meireles)

Queria filha e Amada Amiga

Tomoyo Daidouji

1969 – 1999

E então, o que acharam? Bom, mal, péssimo? Ah! A pedido da leitora e ficwriter littledark, coloquei uns esclarecimentos aqui também. Depois que eu li que percebi que não havia esclarecido bem as coisas apesar de saber o porquê dessa confusão toda! Gomen ne, minna! Agradeço à littledark pelo aviso e à todos pelo apoio! Kissu minna! Sayonara!

Midori Miura


End file.
